


Fix You

by tobiasclancy



Series: RDR2 Drabbles [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Angst, Arthur is an angsty shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So much angst with these boys but I need more, john is a nice young man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasclancy/pseuds/tobiasclancy
Summary: No one ever chose Arthur, until John came along.





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something really short that I needed to get out of my system.  
> I haven’t even played RDR2 yet, I’ve just been watching my partner play, but I’ve already grown so invested in this story and the characters and I just ugggh.
> 
> Unbeta’d, any and all mistakes are mine.

Arthur licked his lips distractedly, apprehensively. His gut coiled in a feeling he likened to hope, but he tried to squash the feeling. John couldn’t possibly mean him. Arthur was too _old_ , too angry, too _broken_. No one chose Arthur. Not even Mary chose Arthur, and her husband fucking died.

But when John leaned in, his hands balanced on Arthur’s knees, Arthur hoped, and Arthur prepared himself for the rejection he would ultimately receive after the other mans curiosity was sated. Like everyone else.

John kissed him, gently, just the barest brush of lips, but it felt like planets and stars colliding in Arthur’s mind. He shut his eyes, sat as still as possible so as not to ruin the moment. John deepened the kiss, his hands moving from Arthur’s knees to grab at the mans clothes for stability.

When they finally broke the kiss, coming back up for air, John rested his forehead against Arthur’s, both men basking in the absolute _rightness_ of the moment.

But still, Arthur was unsure, insecure.

“John,” he started, but was cut off.

“I know what you’re feeling, Arthur. I know. I can’t promise much, but I can promise to make you feel as loved and as wanted as I possibly can with whatever time we have left.” John spoke quietly, as if worried he’d scare the other man off.

“I don’t expect you to believe me, but I’ll try to show you everyday. Even grumpy old cowboys deserve a break sometime.” He laughed.

Arthur chuckled too, but the anxiety was still there, would likely always be there.

But at least, at the very least, there was John.


End file.
